Partner vs Significant other
by dariuscross
Summary: It's time for the annual NYPD fundraiser for the Widows and Orphans of Fallen Officers charity and the 12th precinct pulled the short straw. What will happen when Castle and Josh compete over who knows Beckett better? Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any characters therein
Katherine Beckett was in Hell, or at least that's what it felt like right now. It was the night of an annual charity game show that the NYPD started doing a decade or so ago called "Who Knows More? Partner vs Significant Other" She'd tried hard to get out of this since the twelvth had pulled the tile this year but since she had a partner AND a boyfriend it would have taken a coma to get her out of it. Josh was off in make up preening like a beauty queen, Castle just got a little powdering done so he had time to walk over to her "Hey Kate" She smiled at him "Hey Castle, how are you holding up?" Castle shrugs "A little nervous actually, I don't know what they're going to ask. What do I do if they ask a question that I know you wouldn't want the answer to known to everyone?" Beckett lowered her eyes to the floor, she knows he means anything that the answer would be her mother's murder. She takes a deep breath "Just tell the truth Castle, no matter what it is and I'll do the same as best I can" He nods at that then carefully gives her a 'man hug' "for good luck but I uh... don't want to mess up your makeup or clothes so you get a man hug" he laughed a little nervously. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze then a pat, before they knew it the three of them were on stage and introduced.

The first thing done is Beckett has to draw a tile from a bag indicating how many questions ranging from ten to a hundred. She mutters under her breath while she stirs the tiles then closes her eyes as she pulls the tile. Her stomach drops when she hears one hundred. The universe just hates her tonight because she's pretty sure that she'll be single before the charity program is over. She takes her seat, then three large white boards are handed out with a supply of markers and erasers. It's time for the fun to begin.

The host is a retired cop who does this for fun each year, and a few extra bucks, he grins at the camera "Alright shall we start the questions?" He grins at the roar from the crowd and notices the phone are already going insane "Alright then. Mr. Castle, Dr. Davidson what is Detective Beckett's middle name"

There is no hesitation on Castle's part, just an argument with the pen cap. Josh on the other hand looks like he's really thinking about this. When the time is up the three of them have to flip their boards  
Castle: Houghton Josh: Elizabeth Beckett: Houghton

The host waves his hand at Castle "It looks like we have one point for Mr. Castle, sorry doctor maybe the next question" The host watches them erase "Next question, what did Detective Beckett want to be when she grew up?" Castle and Josh both wrote things down, certain they were right and when the boards were turned it was Castle again who had it right  
Castle: lawyer and ultimately the first female supreme court judge Josh: Cop Beckett: lawyer/judge

At the half way marks the totals were definitely lopsided with 50/50 for Castle, 15/50 for Josh. They were taking a short break to drink some water, eat some carrot sticks and have the powder reapplied. Castle and Beckett were relaxed but Josh had been getting more irritated as his incorrect answers kept going. This was humiliating for him, to know so little about the woman he'd been dating for a year when her half assed partner knew every answer. If the numbers didn't start shifting in his favor soon he was going to do something he'd regret, probably to Castle.

Beckett avoided even making eye contact with either of them during the break. She couldn't believe how well Castle really knew her... and in turn how little Josh did. She wasn't sure how to feel about it aside from awed by Castle and dissapointed in Josh because all these questions so far had merely required what would be considered making basic dating small talk and Josh was failing, miserably. She looked up when the host came back and adjusted in her seat.

"Welcome back folks we're about to start the second half of Detective Beckett's questions. The phones have been ringing off the hooks so keep calling in your donations. Now Mr. Castle, Dr. Davidson, why did Detective Beckett choose her present career?"

Josh had a snide look on his face when he wrote down his, Castle looked like he knew but he didn't want to write it down. He then took a deep breath and finally wrote. Naturally he was correct and Josh got a death glare from Beckett  
Castle: Her mother was murdered Josh: Failed the bar exam Beckett: Mother was murdered

Sensing that question should have been left out the host flips that card behind him and clears his throat "okay that hit a nerve, my condolences Detective and our apologies for the inappropriate question." She just nods to the host and rolls her shoulders, she's more bristling about Josh's jab than the question itself at the moment. The questions went on and on, favorite sports team, favorite color, dog or cat person, worst thing done to annoy her parents in her teens, what languages does she speak, favorite food, and many more.

At seventy five they take another break, Castle's still running a perfect score and Josh has pulled up to 25/75. Castle can see Beckett's getting a little twitchy, Josh is standing next to her drinking water. She's drinking the water but she needs coffee and has for an hour. He moves over to the refreshment table and grabs the biggest cup they have, fills it up, with a little work makes it pallatable then carries it over to Beckett "Here you go Beckett, I'm sure by now the blood getting into your coffee stream is making this more than a little uncomfortable for you" Beckett snatches it and takes several long swallows while Castle is physically counting his fingers to make sure they're all there. "Thanks Castle, I needed that" He gave her shoulder a squeeze with a smile then made his way back to his chair even under Josh's dark glare.

When the host came back the questions started laid back again with questions like heels or flats, gloves or mittens, regular or decaf, then a question came up that could end up with Castle in the E.R. when this is over "Alright boys, when Detective Beckett has had a hard day and is upset, who does she call?" Castle looks conflicted because not too long ago it would've been Lanie, but now that's only daytime hours and he knows she calls him. He swirls the pen in his fingers a moment before finally writing.

Beckett isn't worried about her answer, her and Lanie already talked it out how much more she calls Castle and Lanie's fine but she does know Josh wont be. So once again Castle is right, Josh isn't

Castle: Me (Richard Castle) Josh: Lanie Parish Beckett: Castle

Castle and Beckett were the only ones that heard one of Josh's markers break but they kept a straight face and continued with the questions. Favorite musician, favorite movie, favorite sci fi series (which had Castle shuddering with every letter written). Finally the final five questions were asked. Does she ever want to get married, does she ever want to have kids, what would she do if she wasn't a cop, who was her first boyfriend and finally the host holds up the last card.

"At long last we have the final question. Gentlemen if Detective could change one thing about her past, what would it be?" Castle knew it wouldn't be the obvious answer, he knew here too well. Sure she wanted her mother back but there was a case that had just about destroyed her before he had ever met her and that's what he went with. When his and Josh's boards flipped Josh's was the obvious answer of course.

Castle: before she met me she worked a kidnapping with the fbi and the boy was killed, she'd save the boy Josh: save her mother

Beckett took a long time writing her answer down but when she finally did it matched Castle's only with the name of the boy and who the kidnapper/killer was. She had to clarify that yes, Castle was correct he just never knew the details like names. Josh dropped his white board and just waited for the cameras to turn off, Castle and Beckett set theirs aside. The host is grinning like a lark "This charity event has been held every year for ten years and this is the first time that the partner has gotten more than 15/15 right let alone 100/100. Congratulations Mr. Castle and to you also Detective Beckett, you have a partner that truly has your back" he grins, tactfully not mentioning that her boyfriend got 27/100 and even some of those they had to be generous with.

As soon as the cameras went to commercials Castle stood up to stretch, he heard the doctors heavy swift footsteps but looked up a second too late as Josh's fist slammed into his face knocking his down and knocking him out. Beckett didn't even get a chance to get out of her chair before Alexis shot out from behind the lights and opened with a knee to Josh's groin, a punch to his throat, a kick to the inside of his knee then an uppercut landing him on his back in misery. She dusts off her hands and looks at Beckett "Oh Kate, thanks for the self defense lessons" she said all to chipperly, then after checking on her dad she slips back to where she left her grandmother leaving Beckett and the Host flabbergasted. Beckett shakes it off and moves to Castle's side and lifts his upper body into her lap, her glare cold on Josh "I can hear you whining Josh so I know you're awake. I'll send your shit to the hospital for you to pick up, send anything of mine to the station. After your behavior tonight I want nothing to do with you, it's over Josh" He manages to get to his feet, his glare is just as cold but hers is moreso so he hobbles off to lick his pride.

Since it's Espo/Ryan/Lanie next they help her get Castle off the stage. Lanie checks him out then pats his cheek "He'll wake up soon he's just out cold, no concussion. I'm shocked he got them all right though Kate? Why aren't you with this man?" Beckett's eyes widen at the question and she has no good answer "You know Lanie, until now I didn't know how much attention he did pay to details. Now that I know, I don't know why I'm not with him" She smirked, Lanie shook her head and headed out to do a short 25 with Ryan and her boy Espo.

Five minutes later Castle is awake but still laying in Beckett's lap watching the group on stage, chuckling at some of the answers. When they're done and move to start Ryan/Espo/Jenny he looks up at her as she looks down at him "So... Josh hit me and left?" Beckett smirked a bit "Actually he hit you, got beat up by your daughter, got dumped, then left" His eyes widen as he looks around, he spots Alexis giving him a thumbs up then relaxes "okay so I missed a few things. Are you okay?" Beckett nodded "I'm actually dissapointed in Josh, sure there were questions in there that we'd never talked about but there was A LOT that we had talked about that he got wrong. On the other hand I'm a bit awed by you Mister. Some of those questions were things we'd never talked about yet you somehow knew, how is that?" He shrugs a little "I just know you Kate, like you know me. I know what drives you, why you do the things you do and how they would dictate what you'd do in certain situations" She shakes her head at him and smirks at him, he crosses his legs at the ankle and looks up from her lap "So Beckett, since we're done with our questions you want to hit Remy's for some burgers, fries and shakes?" Beckett makes a thinking face then nods "Sounds great Castle" He grins at that and hops right up, extending his hand down to her she accepts it and after a few minutes of talking with Alexis and Martha they leave the event for a night of talking, laughter and friendship


End file.
